Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2012
Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2012 is a upcoming 2019 video game. Animals * Tyrannosaurus rex * Compsognathus * Velociraptor also known as "Raptor" * Yak * Apatosaurus * Giant Carnivorous Plant * Triceratops * Pteranodon * Cretaceous Beetle * Smilodon * Anatotitan * Ammonite * Mosasaurus * Elasmosaurus * Ptychodus also known as "Hybodontiform Shark" * Squatina squatina * Kimmerosaurus * Liopleurodon * Dakosaurus * Caypullisaurus * Geosaurus * Ichthyosaur * Belemnites * Cragadile * Walrus * Polar bear * Arctic fox * Orcas * Caribou * Grey wolf * Coelophysis * Herrerasaurus * Placerias * Postosuchus * Plateosaurus * Timberwolves * Chupacabra * Giant Bat * Bull * Cockatrice * Quarray Eel * Ursa Major * Ursa Minor * Wildebeest (carcass only) (arcade mode) * Warthog (carcass only) (arcade mode) * Stone Sheep (cannibal only) * Hippo (corpses only) (arcade mode) * Cape buffalo (carcass only) (story mode) (mentioned) (arcade mode) * African Lion (debut) (story mode) (seen as trophy during Cretaceous hunt) (mentioned) (arcade mode) * Nile Crocodile (TBA) * African Leopard (TBA) * Gaur () * Bengal tiger * King cobra (debut) * Wild boar * Sambar deer * Loch Ness Monster (as boss) * Canada goose * Fox (debut) * Vulture * Bigfoot (as boss) * Snow Sheep (debut) * Maulwurf * Siberian goose (debut) * Bugbear * Scrappy-Rex * Demon: similar to Scooby-Doo: The Movie (cameo as cave painting) (mentioned) (skeleton only) (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * Dinosaur-like Creatures * Grizzly bear (cameo footage from Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 only) * Megalodon (Kion) * Felyne (Xbox version only) * Melynx (Xbox version only) * Jaggi (Xbox version only) * Velociprey (Wii version only) * Jaggia (Xbox version only) * Jagras (Xbox version only) * Water buffalo (arcade mode) * Blackbuck (arcade mode) * Red Deer (arcade mode) * Mouflon (arcade mode) * Axis deer (arcade mode) * Capercallie (arcade mode) * Impala (arcade mode) * Greater Kudu (arcade mode) * Black Panther (debut) (arcade mode) * Porcupine (arcade mode) * Groundhog (arcade mode) * Minotaur * Woolly Mammoth (mentioned) * Pachyrhinosaurus (mentioned) * Troodon (mentioned) * Edmontosaurus (mentioned) * Gorgosaurus (mentioned) * Elk (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * Dall Sheep (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * White-tailed deer (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * Bighorn Sheep (seen as trophy during Cretaceous) * Parasaurolophus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Allosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Stegosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Ankylosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * TBA (seen as museum during skeleton only) * TBA (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Ouranosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Carcharodontosaurus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Paralititan (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Sarcosuchus (seen as museum during skeleton only) * Giraffe (seen as museum during Cretaceous) * Rathalos (Xbox version only) * Barioth (Xbox version only) * Nargacuga (Wii version only) * Great Baggi (PlayStation version only) * Great Jaggi (PlayStation version only) * Giant Venomous Spider (DS version only) * Giant Scorpion (DS version only) * Lambeosaurus (DS version only) * Ghirarax: similar to Gear REX from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (DS version only) Levels * Prologue (Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2012) * Dark of Passage * Mating Season * Winter Blood * Lake Delta * Cretaceous (Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2012) * Jungle Clash * Raptor Hunt (Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2012) * Medieval * Jurassic (Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2012) * Triassic (Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2012) * Time Travel Final * Kion the Megalodon Hunt * The Escapes Locations * North America * Arctic * Cretaceous * Asia * Siberia * Middle Ages * Jurassic * Triassic * California Coast * Alaska (arcade mode) * Uganda (arcade mode) * New Zealand (arcade mode) * Australia (DS version only) * Jurassic Frontier (Wii version only) Trivia * This is the first Dangerous Hunts game by Cauldron. * Some of the levels from Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2012 are in arcade mode. * This is the first Cabela's game where arctic fox are hostile, and the only one where giant bat are hostile. * Giant Bats(in Medieval level) may attack when you hear them coming for you. * This game was originally gonna be rated M until it was toned to a T rating. * This is the only Cabela's game to be released on the Nintendo DS. * This is farby the darkest Cabela's game in the Dangerous Hunts series: 2 onscreen deaths: Cole Rainsford, Dr West, animals, dinosaurs, and monsters attacking in cutscenes, and scratch marks when a dangerous raptor, and t-rex attacks. Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts Category:Dangerous Hunts Category:Cabela's games